


No Sleet At All

by kyallu



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyallu/pseuds/kyallu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snowstorm has not moved for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleet At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisEleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/gifts).



> [KrisEleven](http://tmblr.co/m8Nuala8sViOtpLiG7VheEg) gave me the first line, _Niko stands with Tris in the sleet, growing ever more soaked and disheveled just in case she needs him._

Niko stands with Tris in the sleet, growing ever more soaked and disheveled just in case she needs him.

Icy water trickles down his cheeks, running down the back of his neck in rivulets. Even through the veils of protection drawn across his vision, he glimpses the threads of silver tangled within the storm.

The snowstorm has not moved for days, not since Sandry's skin grew pale without warning, and the bowl she sipped from clattered from her fingers. Niko had not been there, but Briar and his friend, the harrier also working on the case, had told him everything. The storm will not keep would-be assassins home, but it is a good excuse to put off the daily rides Sandry takes, rides Summersea has grown used to. No one will wonder why she has not been seen.

If there are other people forced indoors too, for the moment, they are hard to remember, much less consider.

"I should have seen it," Tris says softly, her eyes darting everywhere, following a thousand patterns on the wind, hooking them, letting them pass. "I was _watching_ for it, Niko."

There is a difference, after all, between never thinking to look for something (because why would you?), and trying your hardest, seeing, and not understand it regardless.

Niko says nothing about expectations, their weight, the impossibility of reaching them. Tris knows this. He has taught her; life has taught her. Tris has taught others. He stands at her elbow, quiet but ready, and waits.

Tris glances back.

Above his head, silvery dome forms, and around him the sleet stops entirely.

fin

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] No Sleet At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858130) by [KrisEleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven)




End file.
